Christopher Massey
| birthplace = Nashville, Tennessee, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Chris Massey | occupation = Actor/Rapper | yearsactive = 2000–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = Young Artist Award - Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series 2007 Zoey 101 Young Artist Award - Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series 2006 Zoey 101 Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award 2002 }} Christopher Michael Massey (born January 26, 1990) is an American actor and singer. He is perhaps best known for starring as Michael Barret in Nickelodeon television series Zoey 101. Massey has received many awards and nomination including a Young Artist Award and Emmy Awards nominations. He is also known for appearing in several commercials in the early 2000s. He is the older brother of Kyle Massey, star of Disney's Cory in the House and That's So Raven. He also appeared in an episode of That's So Raven, alongside his younger brother Kyle Massey. Biography Early career Massey began his acting career at a young age, appearing in commercials for Cap'n Crunch and Pop Tarts. He also has made a guest appearance on Punk'd. He won 2002's Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award.Young Artist Awards Massey received an Emmy nomination in 2006 for Zoey 101. He stayed for the whole series and all 4 movies. Massey has appeared in several commercials with his brother for Burger King, Disney and Pepsi. Christopher is also a singer/rapper and song writer and music producer for several big names in the music industry. Massey became an overnight sensation when he was cast in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. The show has been the network's highest rated and most viewed for 3 years. Massey earned his first starring role as Michael Barret in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. When the show debuted in January 2005, it drew a larger number of viewers aged 9–14 than any premiere on the network in the preceding eight years. Spears stars as one of the first girls to pass admissions for a formerly all-boy boarding school, called Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey 101 was nominated for a 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Massey is the older brother of Kyle Massey, who starred in the Disney sitcom series That's So Raven and Cory in the House. He has guest starred alongside his brother on a That's So Raven episode called "Five Finger Discount". Both Massey and his brother have had small roles on the sitcom The Parkers. In 2006, he was named one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", the list also included Zoey co-star Jamie Lynn Spears and her sister Britney Spears. Personal life Massey is also a singer-songwriter and in his YouTube channel, "westfayettevilleroad", the videos on his YouTube channel show him recording songs with his brother Kyle and his friend Mario in their studio. They are currently working on an album, and their new single "Ridin Wit My Brother" was released on Youtube with a music video on May 27, 2009.Chris and Kyle Massey NEW SONG!! Ridin Wit My Brother!! He was also seen playing catch with Shawnese. They have been close friends ever since. He is also good friends with Destinee Monroe and Paris Monroe, who are known for they singing as Destinee & Paris (formally known as the Clique Girlz). He attended Destinee's Sweet 16 Birthday party with Kyle. Kyle is recently on Dancing With The Stars Season 11. Filmography Awards Young Artist Awards *2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2005 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Nominated Young Hollywood Awards *2005 One to Watch-Male - Won Emmy Awards *2006 Outstanding Performance in Children's Television - Nominated Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award *2002 Outstanding Theatrical Performance - Won References External links *Christopher Massey at the IMDB Category:African American actors Category:American child actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Atlanta, Georgia Category:American voice actors Category:1990 births Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Young Artist Awards winners de:Christopher Massey es:Christopher Massey fr:Christopher Massey gv:Christopher Massey it:Christopher Massey nl:Christopher Massey ja:クリストファー・マッセイ no:Christopher Massey pt:Christopher Massey sl:Christopher Massey sv:Christopher Massey